United Nations Center for Trade Facilitation and Electronic Business (UN/CEFACT) has approved and distributed a version 2.01 of a document titled “Core Components Technical Specification-Part 8 of the ebXML Framework”. The Core Components technical specification (CCTS) presents a methodology for developing a common set of building blocks, or core components, for standardizing business transactions between business partners and across industries. The core components define the exchanged information in terms of its semantic and structure and represent the general types of business data in use today.
The UN/CEFACT core components are based on class diagrams using the Unified Modeling Language (UML). A basic core component constitutes a singular business characteristic. In contrast, a broader concept consists of several components that can be individually varied and is therefore called an aggregate core component, because it is a collection of related pieces of business information. Association core components represent associations between different core components. Thus, any core component is generally classified as being either a basic, an aggregate or an association core component. In addition, the type of information that a basic core component may contain is defined through a core component type. Core component types have no business semantic (meaning). The core components can be represented using UML.
While all core components bear specific semantics, none of them carry any notion of the business context in which they are to be used. Rather, for every specific business context the core component takes the form of a piece of business data called a business information entity Like core components, the business information entities come in the three flavors basic, aggregate and association, which have essentially the same meaning here. Thus, every business information entity is based on a core component and is intended for use in a specific business context. The business information entity contains a narrower definition than the corresponding core component, may have fewer properties, and the allowed values of properties may be restricted. The names of business information entities can be derived by adding a qualifier to the name of the corresponding core component.